1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay module and an electrical component unit, in particular, to a relay module using a relay switch for supplying electric power to a load, and an electrical component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrical component unit on a vehicle using a semiconductor relay such as an intelligent power switch (IPS), a unit having a control board on which a connector and a semiconductor relay are packaged is well known. The connector connects the load such as a headlamp, a fog lamp, and various motors to the control board. The semiconductor relay supplies the electric power to the load corresponding to an instruction from the control board.
Such an electrical component unit on a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-293201. The electrical component unit on a vehicle receives the control board and a semiconductor relay module packaged on the control board in a case main body, and a cover covers the case main body. Regarding the semiconductor relay module, the semiconductor relay is bonded to a die pad, and molded integrally with a lead wire connected to the control board, a lead wire for the connector, and a lead wire for a battery. The semiconductor relay module and electronic parts for controlling the semiconductor relay module are packaged on the control board.
However, according to the electrical component unit on a vehicle described above, the control board is separated into a power part where the semiconductor relay module is packaged and a control part where the electronic parts are packaged. Therefore, a packaging area and a packaging volume on the control board are increased. A useless space is generated at the control part. Thus, the electrical component unit tends to be upsized. In such a configuration, because the number of parts is large, an assembling structure is complex, and a packaging process wastes time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a relay module and an electrical component unit that is able to be downsized, and save weight.